Karasu's History
A short history of Karasu, for losers to see who he is. Characters Not yet added, but Karasu is main, that is sure! Saga One Episode One: Birth Date: Unknown Year, but date is 30th July One boy has born on planet 99-AIFX. It was wondering about his traits just as he was born, due to being unusual.. "So, kid by name of..." said doctor to Karasu's mother "Karasu... he's pretty much.. loud..." trough crying Karasu 's mother whispered, "I have lost a lot of blood... but.. Karasu... show that you are worth it..." Those were the last words of his mother, that let her soul out. "Rest in peace" said doctor "but we need to check this kid... Nurse, stats!" "Right sir" as she checked all stats with scouter. "What?! One tone at birth?!" nurse was stunned, "skin color is white, hair black, b.. blind?! This kid is blind! Oh.. and power level is..." and it was measuring to high numbers, until it exploded. "W... what?! No way! I will try again" and she tried again, but this time it was only one. "Oh.. almost." as it was easier and shows it to doctor, that was surprised by himself, never seeing such a kid. Then, some red masked man appeared from nowhere, breaking chamber Karasu was in and taking Karasu with himself "Sorry for party rocking, doc" the man said, which was Red Fury, of course, teleporting them and getting them back. "Here you go, good luck!" and Red Fury disappeared Doctor was stunned to see he has one eye now, of a dark green color. "Oh well... I know where his father lives, I will send him by capsule." and doctor has sent him to his home. Episode Two: Home Coming Karasu was sent home. The planet his father lived on was Katchin 3. When Karasu's capsule landed, his father sensed something weird about Karasu's arrival. "What is that power? Oh My!" said Karasu's father, "Ihsaka, check it out for me, please." "Right!" Ihsaka gone out and checked his brother in capsule. He immediately got Karasu out and gave him to his father "He has one eye... and he's white.. he may be the legend!" Said his father The legend said that there are few people that can be born with white skin and one eye, but what you did not know is that Karasu was actually born with one eye, that was just not visible by the time. Also, his other eye will "grow" later and give to the one incredible power boost, unmeasurable by anything in the known universe. The time has passed and Karasu grew up to 5 years. Unfortunately, he is not as dumb as all other kids are... Something pretty fast is moving across the galaxy of his, destroying planets full of Kathcin only by going trough them. It was Karasu, wearing white mask with two holes on it and dark clothing. "Woo-Hoo! This is funnier than I thought... but.." and Karasu stops "Repair the damage! Karasu!" yelled his father "Aw man!" Karasu was sad, but he restored all of the planets he destroyed "It is time to teach this kid a bit of a lesion.. First, by killing him and second, sending him in Hell!" said some strange figure in the dark Episode 3: Berserk! Few days later, Karasu was sparring with Ihsaka, his brother. They were using only one finger to fight each other and no one was, actually, hit. "Ugh, I gotta hit ya!" Karasu said panting "Good point!" Ihsaka replied. Their sparring continued, they keeped hitting only their finger, but they decided to use their full power instead, because it was annoying. Karasu charged at Ihsaka, but Ihsaka dodged and slammed him with fist in back. Karasu got up and roundhoused Ihsaka. "Tajū Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" Karasu summoned his shadow clones, thousands of them, each punching and kicking Ihsaka with ease. Ihsaka vanished and almost instantly destroyed all of Karasu's clones. "Dammit! Well, we got no time to kill each other, we are equal at many points" said Karasu "Good point bro." Replied Ihsaka At the moment explosion happened on their planet Katchin. Both have noticed it and gone there. There can be seen fight of some hooded up people and his race. "Let's join them and help out!" Said Ihsaka raged! Red just nodded. Both started punching every of the hooded people and killing them with ease. Few seconds later they gone to their father and see the state. When they got there, they had something to see! Some man was fighting their father and killed him. The man got his father's eye! Ihsaka EMMEDIATELLY sent a Ki Blast that got his arm, but it was too late to destroy the eye, because the man teleported it to his base, presumably. "You kid!! I will get you now or later..." as the man said, he teleported somewhere "You... BASTAAAAAAAAAARDS!!!!!!!" Karasu shouted with his full rage inside of him and wiped out entire planet (believe me, it is not a small planet like Earth) with his voice. He destroyed everything around! Some bodies may be seen, but all of them are dead, except Karasu and Ihsaka. "What the HELL WAS THAT?!" Ihsaka shouted Karasu just collapsed and fell, knowing he was winner. He was sent to hospital and healed there. The next day was known as "Katchin Rainy Day" that destroyed (and created at the same time) many planets, stars and galaxies! Category:Fan Made Stories Category:Stories Category:User Stories Category:Pages added by Genki Dama Category:Stories written by Genki Dama Category:Fanon Category:Fan Fiction